1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ram cylinder and piston construction which includes an electronics enclosure compartment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hydro-pneumatic vehicle suspension systems are well known. Typically, one or more single or double acting hydraulic rams are provided at each wheel to support the vehicle, with hydraulic circuits interconnecting the rams. A gas-charged accumulator is typically used to pressurize the hydraulic circuits and therefore, provide resilient displacement of the rams and consequently springing of the vehicle.
One hydro-pneumatic vehicle suspension system has come to be known as the "X" type. In such a system, the rams of diagonally opposite wheels of a vehicle are connected with discrete hydraulic circuits, each circuit connecting the bore side of one of the rams with the rod side of the diagonally opposite ram. Such an X-system is known, for example, from patents such as French Patent No. 1,535,641 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,771; 5,447,332; 5,562,305; 5,601,306; and 5,601,307.
Central to the design are the rams which support the vehicle body on the wheels and react to the hydraulic system. Another important aspect of the design are hydraulic accumulators which essentially act as springs to pressurize the rams so as to desirably support the body over the wheels.
Each ram may mount an accumulator assembly, which poses special problems not normally associated with shock absorbers, struts or common hydraulic cylinders. The wheel suspension rams must not only mount the accumulator assembly, but must also do so in a small and certain space or "envelope", being closely adjacent to the body, the wheel, and other suspension components, while permitting electrical and hydraulic connections to be made to the cylinder/accumulator assembly. Each ram must fit within the permitted envelope and be lightweight and strong, since it is pressurized to an extent to bear the weight of the vehicle and dynamic loading.
In addition, each ram may also include electronics, for example for an internal linear displacement transducer, to provide an input of the displacement of the cylinder to an onboard computer so that the controller has that information to determine adjustments that should be made to the system to deliver the desired ride characteristics. The present invention relates to such a ram, which has an electronics enclosure integrated into it.